


a setter's habit

by dorkysetters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, teenage drinking, the overused hands/oikawa trope no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkysetters/pseuds/dorkysetters
Summary: Volleyball player's hands became something of a point of interest, after that. He started looking at the opposing teams more closely, mentally noting who had setter's hands, or who was probably a middle blocker. He started pointing it out to Iwaizumi, and they'd bet on if he was right or not. He almost always was.





	a setter's habit

  
Oikawa spent a lot of time considering people's hands. It was a setter thing, he guessed. When hands were the most important part of your game, they became a pretty significant point of interest outside the game, too.

Something you notice after forming a habit of studying hands is that you can learn a lot about people based on the state of the aforementioned body part. Oikawa figured this out one day before a practice match during his first year of high school. He'd been scoping out the competition, watching the other team stretch while Seijoh did their own warmups. He'd noticed the other team's setter filing his nails, and looked down at his own. He'd filed them the day before, and put lotion on. They were smooth, almost perfectly so. Next to him, Iwaizumi's hands were on his feet, pulling his outstretched legs towards his chest. His hands were slightly rough, with more rough skin than smooth. His nails were still manicured, though, just like Oikawa's. He wondered if Iwaizumi spent time manicuring his nails, and if so, how he hadn't noticed before.

He glanced at the other members of his team. Everyone's nails were perfect, or at least, close to being so. The spikers and blockers had rougher hands, while their libero's matched Oikawa's more closely. He'd looked at the other team, and noticed the pattern continued there as well.

Volleyball player's hands became something of a point of interest, after that. He started looking at the opposing teams more closely, mentally noting who had setter's hands, or who was probably a middle blocker. He started pointing it out to Iwaizumi, and they'd bet on if he was right or not. He almost always was.

"There's the setter~" Oikawa cooed, pointing at someone from across the net.

"You're ridiculous." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Focus on your own hands, instead of someone else's."

Oikawa saluted him. "Yes, sir."

As time went on, he didn't need to look at people's hands to know what position they played. He'd stayed up late one night during his second year, memorizing the stats and positions of every player he might happen to go against. He'd still check, however, just to make sure the whole hands theory was correct.

"Ohh, Iwa-chan, look. He's one of their setters, but his hands are all ugly, like yours. I bet he switched positions this year."

Iwaizumi threw the volleyball he was holding, and it landed on his target with a satisfying thud. "Shut up, Shittykawa."

It's not until after Nationals that Iwaizumi starts paying attention to hands, too.

They're at Mattsun's house, all four third years. Makki had managed to sneak out some of his parent's beer, something he'd probably pay for later but was too upset to care about now. Oikawa had made them all promise not to have more than one. No point in getting wasted, when they needed to show up and be put together, not hungover senpai the next day. Twelve beers later between them, and the promise was forgotten.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat, tangled together on the couch. Iwaizumi had ended up on Oikawa's lap, somehow, but neither of them seemed to notice. Makki and Mattsun had headed to the bathroom a while ago to do God know's what, and their laughter could be heard floating down the hallway every now and then.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were laughing, too. A silly comment about Kageyama's stupid hair had sent them into a fit of giggles; Iwaizumi's laughter loud, with tears forming at the edges of his eyes, Oikawa's giggles full of awkward snorts.

The moment feels suspended in time, and Oikawa's fuzzy brain wonders if it's be possible to stay like this forever. He goes to take another swig of beer, but a hand reaches out and takes it from him, setting it on the ground. Oikawa whines, leaning into Iwaizumi to try and retrieve to stolen drink.

"Hey." Iwaizumi says, not in objection to Oikawa's behavior, but like he has something to say.

The laughter is gone now, and Oikawa leans back, pouting. "Hey."

  
Iwaizumi doesn't say anything, causing Oikawa's pout to intensify. Instead, the ace takes his setter's hands, and studies them, intertwining their fingers and watching how they move together.

It takes Oikawa a moment to work through the slight fog clouding his judgment and realize what's happening. He frowns, and opens his mouth to say something.

"You're right," Iwaizumi interrupts before anything is even said. "About the hands thing, I mean."

Iwaizumi brings Oikawa's hands to his face, brushing his knuckles gently with his lips. "I like setter's hands best, you know. Especially yours."

Oikawa startles at this, and can feel his face heating up. Alcohol may be making Iwaizumi bolder, but any flirtatious or sharp remarks Oikawa usually would make have slipped out his mind. "Ah," is all he manages to get out. He finally realizes how close they are, and he gets impossibly redder.

Iwaizumi smiles boldly, giving Oikawa's hands an actual kiss before letting go. He clumsily untangles himself from the setter and makes his way to the kitchen without looking back, presumably on the hunt for more alcohol. Oikawa pulls his legs to his chest, and hugs his knees. That was interesting. After all this time studying hands, he'd never actually spent that long looking at his beat friends. Maybe it was time that changed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the notes section of my phone so sorry if it makes no sense :0 oops


End file.
